I'm human to
by Coiewowie5
Summary: What if Marcus was human? What if he survived? What happens when unknown feelings rise... Better then the summary


What if marcus wasn't an android? What if he lived the explosion?

Covered in rock from an explosion that nearly killed him... Marcus saw his "dad" sneak out without. He didn't care about him, he was just a soldier. That's how Marcus ended up to the front door, of none other Donald Davenport...

That was two month ago though...

Now Marcus was living with the Davenports. It took awhile for them to trust him but he didn't blame them. He deserved everything that happened when he moved in to the Davenports. The teasing, the secrets, the silence. He woke up in the morning eat breakfast in silence get ready for school, go to school where he would hang out by himself then come home and hang out in his room till dinner, eat dinner not saying a word then heading back into his room, then starts all over again.

School, most people thought was hell for him it was like heaven, ya he got beat up, teased and detention a lot for doing nothing. It was better then going to a house where you have to see people you almost killed everyday.

Marcus didn't sleep lots usually nightmares plagued him which would keep him up all night crying. Most of the nightmares were of his father, of the mental abuse Douglas put him through.

All of this led Marcus to his current situation. Falling asleep in history. Marcus was not one to fall asleep in class. That just wasn't like him. Him not paying attention was him but this Marcus was a completely different person. He has to keep himself awake if he fell asleep he would have a nightmare and wake up probably screaming. He forced his eye open and soon enough the bell rang.

Marcus packed up his stuff and headed to his locker to get ready to go to the davenport's house. He couldn't have been more glad school was over. He had felt like crap all day. His nose was running, he was sweating buckets, and every now and then his nose would tickle. He knew he was getting sick deep down but he decided to ignore it and do his best to not show weakness.

After a chilling walk home, it was October after all, he finally arrived at the mansion. Marcus went up to his room and pulled out his homework. The others didn't trust marcus in the lab so he was banned from going down their so he had his own room with a capsule and a bed, desk and chair, closet. A basic bedroom. Marcus sat at his desk and pulled out the worst subject which was math. He started to read over the questions. The numbers were all mushing together now which made his head pound.

He decided a little nap wouldn't hurt maybe it would get rid of his headache. He went on the bed and laid down and within seconds he was asleep.

When Marcus woke he felt no better he actually felt worse. All achy, head pounding, nose stuffed but running. Marcus listened what had disturbed his sleep, it was the knock at the door. It was Leo.

"Dinner's ready" he said through the door.

"Be there in a sec" Marcus said before rushing to the bathroom to quickly try and make himself look more appealing. After failing he just went downstairs to see the family eating happily marcus took his seat at the end where he was mostly by himself since no one trusted him.

The Davenport's were all chatting and smiling except Marcus who just kept his head down and ate his dinner. Then Davenport asked the question he asked every night a dinner.

"Is everyone's homework done?" There was a chorus of anwsers.

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yep"

"Llamas!" Really Adam...

Marcus panicked he fell asleep after school and totally hadn't finished. Marcus knew he couldn't lie, when he moved in he said he would never lie. Marcus just shook his head no keeping his head down. Davenport stood up which made Marcus flinch but he picked up his plate and took it to the sink.

"Well Marcus since this is the first time, you can do the dishes tonight" davenport told him and went back to his seat.

Once most of the family was done Marcus just picked up his barely touched plate and threw out the rest of the food. Chase looked skeptical usually Marcus was first done so he could go back up to his room.

Marcus felt a sneeze coming on so to not blow his cover he went into the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper.

"Hes'xxngt! Ha'sxnngt! Hi'xnncho! Hiatchew! Hezchoo! Hub.. Haaaa... Huuuh... Aaaaaa... HiatCHOO!" He tried to stifle the fit but it just made the tickle more intense. The last sneeze was louder then he would have like but he hoped no one heard him.

Marcus walked back into the kitchen to see the family watching a movie, is that what they did every Thursday? Marcus wasn't sure but he just went into the kitchen and started the dishes, Marcus finished as quickly as he could trying to discreetly sniffle his running nose.

Marcus soon returned to his room where he sat down again to try and do his homework. Even though the number and question were jumbled together he tried his best. Once he was done he looked at the clock 9'oclock. Late enough for him to go to bed. He stepped into his capsule and drifted off quickly. He sleep was soon disrupted by his nose. Marcus woke with a start.

"Hatchoo! Hiatchew! Hazcheoo! Heschoo!" He sneezed into the crook of his arm. He left his capsule and quietly made it to his bathroom. He grabbed some more tissue and blew his nose. What marcus didn't know was chase was walking by when he heard the sneezes. Now he was listening intentely.

Chase rushed downstairs to the lab.

" !" Chase screamed as he came in to the lab, making Donald jump and throw his tools in the air.

"Yes chase" he said as calmly as he could.

"I think Marcus is sick, when I walked by his room he was sneezing" Chase informed.

"Chase for the last two months you wouldn't even care if he was dead, now your all worried?" Donald recognized.

It wasn't that chase didn't care he was just hiding his feelings was all. He couldn't let his siblings find out a) he was gay, and b) that he liked THE Marcus Davenport.

"Yeah, I just don't want him to infect everyone with his germs." He tried to play it cool but that was to close.

Chase walked back up stairs and stood outside the door to Marcus's room. He got the courage and slightly knocked.

"Marcus?" He asked knowing the boy would hear him.

Marcus opened the door cautiously. He saw chase and opened the door wider.

"Cab I helb you?" Congestion evident in his voice. He mentally cursed if Douglas was there he would have been called pathetic and some other very colorful words. Chase examined Marcus he looked terrible. No wait worse then terrible.

"Marcus you feeling ok?" Chase casually asked knowing the anwser. Chase hoped Marcus wouldn't lie to him.

Marcus didn't know how to anwser, did he lie? Or tell the truth? Marcus decided to tell the truth.

"Yeah I'm fine" Somehow his moth wouldn't co-operate. Chase just gave him the look. Marcus dropped his head.

"Actually I beel like crap" He confessed, Marcus was nervous Chase would do something. Chase's expressions softened. He motioned for Marcus to let him in. Marcus shut the door behind Chase.

"Why don't you lay down on the bed it will help the headache I'm sure you have" Chase whispered knowing with his super senses a headache doesn't feel good. Marcus did what chase suggested and it helped quite a bit. Chase sat beside Marcus and carefully felt Marcus's forehead it was burning.

"Oh Marcus" Chase said running his hand through his hair, Marcus didn't seem to mind.

"So, this might be a terrible time, but this might be the only time you won't hurt me. I... Um... I have feelings for you..." Marcus just smiled to Chase.

"I- I-huh... Hatchew! Hiatchoo! Excuse be, I beel the sabe way" Chase leaned in and planted a kiss upon his lips.

"No you'll get sick" Marcus panicked.

"Don't you worry about me, you get better" He said laying down behind Marcus, Chase being the big spoon.

That's how Donald found then a couple hours later before he went to bed. He smiled and gently shut the door.

This could be continued or I could leave it there whatever the viewers want!

Enjoy

~Sydney


End file.
